Unexpected
by Doc House
Summary: A simple bet turns into something more for Donna..... Please RR


It wasn't meant to happen like this. Never in her years working at  
the White House did she ever expect to be here. She never even  
looked at him romantically before. Sure, she was attracted to him.  
But who wasn't? This night only began because she wanted to prove  
her point. She wanted to show everyone that she was right, and they  
were wrong. She never expected to get here. She never expected  
to fall for him.

Earlier that day

Donna showed up at 7:30AM with two cups of coffee in her hands. One  
for her, and one for Josh. It had been exactly six months since she  
returned to work after the whole mess in Gaza. At the beginning,  
everyone treated her like a valuable piece of glass. Afraid to move  
too quickly around her or even touch her. Josh made her only work  
half days in the first few months. After that, she decided that she  
needed to stop having everyone tend to her and jump back into work  
full time. Now, everything is back to normal. Almost like nothing  
ever happened.

She put her suitcase and files on her desk and walked into Josh's  
office. Toby was pacing around his desk while Josh argued with someone on the  
phone. Toby looked at Donna and nodded. She knew it was his small  
gesture to say hello. She offered him coffee, but he passed. She  
gave Josh his cup and walked out, closing the door behind her just  
in time for Josh to begin yelling. CJ was walking over and smiled at  
Donna.

"Good morning," CJ walked around to Josh's office door. "Is it safe?"

"I'm not sure. He's on the phone yelling at someone and Toby is  
pacing around nervously."

"Toby always paces around nervously." CJ joked and leaned against  
Donna's desk. "So, how are you this morning?"

"Tired as usual. Josh woke me up around two this morning telling me  
what time I needed to be here."

"I told you that you should have taken more time off just to stay  
away from Josh." CJ smirked.

"Maybe I can fake a relapse."

"He can tell. You're screwed." CJ laughed when Josh's door boltedopen.

"Damn!" Toby snapped as he hit the door. "I knew I should have  
talked to him."

"I did everything you told me to do. He's an ass, Toby. You would  
have offended him!" Josh snapped back.

"We lost his vote, I'm assuming." CJ jumped in. "Josh, I told you to  
let Toby deal with this."

"Why is it Toby can do everything, and I can't?"

"Because I'm a bastard and everyone knows it!" Toby snapped and  
stormed off, nearly pushing Will down when he turned the corner.

"What's up with him?" Will asked.

"He's pissed because he can't fix something." Josh mumbled. "By the  
way, thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome." Donna mumbled back. "I think you're being a little  
harsh with Toby."

"No. He is a bastard." Josh nodded. "I can't seem to win with him. I  
truly thought I had this one in the bag. And now, I have to spend  
the rest of the day worrying if Toby is going to attack me or  
something."

"He won't attack you. He'll just smack you down every chance he gets  
today." Will mentioned.

"He doesn't like to lose. That's all." Donna defended.

"No one likes to lose, Donna. But Toby doesn't handle it like the  
rest of us." CJ explains. "He tries to blame someone else, and then  
makes their life a living hell. Except me. He knows I can kick his  
ass."

"Well, I don't know him as well as all of you, but I think you're  
being a little harsh about him. That's all." Donna took a sip of her  
coffee.

"You think Toby is a nice guy?" Josh asked.  
"I think he can be when he wants to be." Donna shrugged.

"I'll tell you what? If you can make him be nice for one full day.  
I'll bring you coffee and bagels to work every morning for a month."  
Josh laughed.

"That's a bet." Donna shook his hand and walked down the hall where  
Toby went earlier.

"You don't think she'll win, do you?" Josh hesitated.

"Josh. It's Toby." Will smirked.

"I don't know. Toby does have a soft spot for attractive women with  
long legs." CJ patted Josh on the chest and walked off laughing.

Donna walked into the Communications office and noticed the madness  
that was happening in there. She saw Ginger and Bonnie attacking the  
fax machine because it was eating their papers. Ed and Larry were  
arguing over some speech they were holding. And people were moving  
in and out quickly. She moved her way through everyone and gets to  
Toby's open door. She looks in and sees Rina hovering over Toby  
while he's reading something to her. Donna looks at the outfit Rina  
is wearing and pretends to cough, gaining their attention.

"What does Josh want now?" Toby asked as Rina moved to the side of  
his desk, looking at Donna.

"Can I help you?" Rina asks.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Toby alone for a few minutes."

"Mr. Ziegler is busy working on the..."

"It's fine." Toby interrupted her as he tries to look for a paper on  
his cluttered desk. Rina looked back at Toby then back to Donna.

"Okay. But remember you have staff in ten minutes." Rina said while  
walking out of his office. Donna shut the door behind her and looked  
over at Toby. He was tossing papers everywhere and had a pissed off  
look on his face. She felt a pit in her stomach and then she  
suddenly forgot why she was there. Toby looked over at her and  
shrugged as if to say, what do you want?

Donna tried to speak, but nothing came out. She was scared. Morescared than she had ever been. What the hell was she doing?

"Donna, are you okay?" Toby asked in a tender, sincere tone. It  
shocked Donna, who looked over at him confused. Did he just ask if  
she was okay? Was she okay? "Donna?" he says her name again, and  
again it was tender like. She looked around and thought she might  
pass out. What the hell was going on? She moved over to his couch  
and sat down. Toby had a glass of water on his desk, and he brought  
it over to her. He sat next to her and put his arm around her  
shoulder while she took a drink of the water. He was patting her  
shoulder. "Are you thinking about Gaza?" He asked. Where the hell  
did that question come from, she though. "Do you need me to get  
Josh?"

"No!" She said loud and quickly, which startled him. Finally, she  
was able to speak, and she yells. Nice move. She puts the water on  
the table in from of her and looks over at Toby. She finally  
realizes how close he is to her. When she turns her head, she can  
feel his breath on her face. He realizes it to, and moves back,  
letting go of her shoulder. She smiles nervously while he stands up  
and moves over to lean on his desk.

"Sorry I yelled at you," Donna said, a lot quieter and calmer. She  
watches as Toby laughs a little, which is unusual. She notices the  
dimples that rise from his cheeks when he smiles, she thinks to  
herself if she ever noticed them before. Apparently not.

"It's okay, I'm use to having women yell no at me." Was that a joke?  
Did Toby Ziegler just make a joke? She can't tell, he looks like he  
might have said a joke. But how does one know when it comes to Toby  
Ziegler. She laughs anyway, and he laughs back. "Now, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just got into a panic mode for a second." She mentioned.

"So I noticed. Are you sure you don't want me to get Josh for you?"

"I'm sure." She smiled.

"Okay." Toby smiles reassuringly at her. "So what can I do for you  
now that you got my attention?"

"Josh and Will both think you're a bastard."

"Tell me something I don't know." Toby sits down at his desk.  
"I told them you weren't, and they bet me you couldn't be nice for  
one full day."

"Wait. First, they're telling you that I'm a bastard. Then, you  
defend me saying you think I could be nice for a full day?"

"Yes."

"Donna, as much as I appreciate you defending me. You DO know me,  
and you DO know I can't be nice for a full day."

"I think you can."

"Why?"

"Because you're being nice to me right now, and I don't think you're  
trying too hard at all."

Was she flirting with him? Because that last sentence came out awful  
flirty.

"Well, I have a weakness when it comes to attractive women with long  
legs." Toby smiles.

Okay, is he flirting with her? Because that came out awful flirty  
too. He's smiling again. Damn, he is cute.

"Listen. The bet is for him to bring me coffee and bagels to work  
for a whole month. Can you help me out and be nice for one full day.  
I think you can do it. Just image everyone you talk to as an  
attractive woman with long legs."

"You want me to picture the President as a sexy woman with long  
legs? Toby smiles again. "If it will get you free coffee and  
breakfast, sure."

"Thanks." Donna smiles. She doesn't move from her spot on the couch.  
He looks at her with a half grin on his face.

"Is there more?" He asks.

"No." Donna snaps out of it. She stands up and moves toward the  
door. "I'm leaving you now."

"Donna." He calls out her name.  
She feels something go through her body. It happens everytime she  
hears her name come out of his mouth. What the hell was happening  
here? She turns around on the second call of her name. He still has  
a half grin on his face, and his dark eyes are on her.

"I'll make sure you win the bet. I promise." Toby says.

Donna smiles and walks out. She takes a deep breath as she leaves  
the Bullpen. She notices Josh waiting by her desk, and she snaps out  
of the trance Toby put her in. She smiles at Josh and tells him the  
bet is on. He laughs and walks back to his office. Donna sits down  
and her mind wonders to Toby again. Why in the hell is she acting  
like this?

That Evening

It was Friday, and just like every Friday, they meet at the local  
bar. It's the chance to cool down from the work week, hang out with  
friends, and forget about your lives. Josh and Donna always arrive  
together, and always first. He's dragging his feet up to the bar as  
Donna steps with spunk the whole time. The regular bartender sees  
them and moves down to the end of the bar. He welcomes them and  
makes their regular drinks together.

"What's wrong with him?" The bartender asks as he collects the money  
from Josh.

"He just lost a bet." Donna smiles as she takes her drink and moves  
over to their normal booth.

"How did you do it?" Josh asks as he sits down across from her. "How  
in the hell did you get him to be nice all day?"

"I have my secrets Josh. You better set your alarm extra early for  
the next month." She laughs and takes a drink. She loves to watch  
Josh lose, just because he's such a bad loser.

Will and Charlie come in next. Most of the time, they arrive  
together. Unless Charlie gets pulled back because of the President.  
They get their drinks and join Josh and Donna. Donna gleefully tells  
them about winning the bet. Will is amazed, while Charlie  
congratulates Donna.

CJ and Toby, like always, are the last to arrive. Always together.As they walk to the bar to order they're drinks, CJ brushes against  
Toby's leg with hers. Donna is the only one to see the exchange and  
sees the look on Toby's face. She wonders if they're sleeping  
together. Then she starts thinking why she even cares. She leans  
back when CJ and Toby come over and sit down. Toby is smiling at  
Josh, who is glaring in return.

"So, are you getting Donna's breakfast order for tomorrow?" Toby  
jokes. He looks over at Donna and winks. Again, her body turns numb.  
She starts pinching her thigh, but it doesn't help. She just smiles.

"How the hell did you last one day?" Josh growled.

"Donna gave me a helpful hint on how to do it."

"Which was?" CJ asks.

"To imagine everyone as a beautiful woman with long legs." Toby took  
a drink.

"I knew I taught her well." CJ starts laughing and pats Donna on  
the back, causing her to come back into the moment.

Donna looks over at Toby, and for a moment, everything gets silent.  
He looks over at her, and notices her staring. She tries to turn her  
head away, but nothing moves. She watches as Toby smiles and winks  
again at her. It's all friend like, she thinks. She gets up and  
excuses herself from the booth and goes in the back. She starts  
smacking herself in the head, telling herself to snap out of it.  
Someone walks past her, and gives her a weird look. She finds an  
exit and opens the door, walking out into the alley behind the bar.  
She leans against the wall and takes a few deep breaths. She doesn't  
see the person next her. She moves forward with her hands covering  
her eyes when she runs into him. She screams and jumps back, nearly  
falling. He grabs her arms, holding her up.

"I followed you. When I saw you walk out here, I thought something  
was wrong." Toby said softly. "Are you sure you're okay? Because  
with this morning, and what just happened, you don't seem to be  
okay."

He's hands are still holding her up. His grip isn't as tight as it  
was when he caught her fall, but she could feel him. He was close  
again. Just like this morning. It was during this moment, she knew.  
She was falling for him. Why? She had no idea. But she looked intohis eyes and felt safe for the first time in her life. She felt as  
if she was the only one in the World to him.

"I'm sorry." Is all she could say.

"You don't have to apologize to me. You've been through hell this  
past year. Let me get Josh to take you home."

Toby started to walk toward the door when she grabbed his arm. He  
stopped and looked at her. She didn't know what to say, or what to  
do. She just knew she didn't want Josh anymore. She wanted him. He  
looked at her as if she was going to break. She moved closer to him  
and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tight. Tighter  
than she's ever hugged anyone. She felt the tears stream down her  
cheeks when he hugged her back. He felt so warm and welcoming to  
her. She wanted more of him, even for just one night.

He broke the embrace after a few minutes. He didn't move far, just  
looked into her eyes. He moved his hands up, and with his fingers,  
wiped the tears from her face. He cupped her face with his hand and  
kept it there while she looked into his eyes and moved her body  
closer to his. She was surprised when he didn't move. He just kept  
his eyes on hers. His intense look was making her shake. But unlike  
this morning, it wasn't of fear. It was of want, and need. He moved  
his face closer to hers, and she could feel his breath. He stopped  
before their lips met, not wanting to cross the line if all she  
wanted was a friend.

She leaned closer and very softly placed her lips on his. The kiss  
was very soft. When Donna tried to deepen the kiss, Toby moved back  
only slightly. She looked at him, knowing that she probably stepped  
over the boundary. She tried to walk away, but he was holding her  
hands. He didn't let go. He only looked at her.

"You don't want this." Toby whispered when she moved closer to him  
again. She saw the pain in his eyes when he said this. He's heart  
has been broken so many times before. She knew he didn't want to  
hurt her, and didn't want to be hurt by her. For the first time, she  
knew what she wanted.

"Yes I do." She whispered back.

He was the one to lean in for the second kiss. When she tried to  
deepen it, this time he didn't move away. She slid her tongue over  
his bottom lip and found his own. She tasted the whisky thatlingered in his mouth. He began to kiss her back as she pulled him  
closer. Her back hit the wall behind her and she tilted her head for  
him to have better access to her mouth. She heard herself moan  
within the kiss.

His hands moved down to her waist. He was being very gentle with  
her. He pulled her blouse slowly out of her skirt and brushed his  
fingers slightly on her bare skin. Donna moaned again, pulling him  
closer and closer to her body. She didn't want this to end, she  
wanted to be with him right there.

After a few minutes of them battling with their tongues, Toby moved  
back and released his hold on her. Both were out of breath. Toby  
looked at Donna's swollen lips and made a grunting noise while  
tilting his head sideways. Donna knew he did that when he was  
aggravated. She could see how out of breath he was, and noticed that  
she must have pulled his shirt out of his pants, because he looked  
like an unmade bed.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes. She  
felt her heart sink looking at him, and hearing his words. The  
tension growing by the second, and she felt it.

"I don't want you to feel sorry." She said softly. "I kissed you  
first."

"But I kissed you back." Toby said quickly. "I don't want this to be  
something we regret in the morning."

She loved the fact that he was looking out for her, even though he  
wanted to ravish her on the spot. He didn't want to risk anything,  
yet wanted her so badly his teeth hurt. He was waiting for her to  
make her move. If anything would happen tonight, she was going to  
have to be the one to make the first move. She looked around, as if  
she thought someone was watching them. She smiled and looked back at  
Toby.

"Take me home." She nodded. She saw the reluctancy in his eyes. She  
moved closer to him and grabbed his hands. "I promise you. This  
won't be something I regret in the morning.

They never went back for their coats, or to tell the rest of them  
they were leaving. They got into his car and, silently, drove back  
to his place. He lived closer then she did, so they decided on his  
place. When they arrived, Toby opened the passenger side door forher and helped her out of the car. They held hands as they walked up  
to his apartment. He unlocked the door and allowed her in first.  
When he shut the door and locked it, he looked back for Donna. She  
was already walking down his hallway. He dropped his keys on the  
floor and followed her.

She had never been in his apartment before, but she quickly found  
his bedroom. Just like she thought, his bed was unmade. She smiled a  
little and turned around. Toby was standing in his doorway, looking  
around at the mess. He has an apologetic look on his face when he  
walked in. He looked like a little boy. He kicked some of his shirts  
out of his way when he walked over to her.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. His  
hands were in his pockets. She smiled within the kiss and opened her  
eyes. She nodded, letting him know it was okay. He slowly took his  
hands out of his pockets and began to unbutton her blouse. She  
deepened the kiss as he continued unbuttoning her blouse. She moaned  
within the kiss, loving the way he tasted. Her phone rings, but they  
don't part. His answer machine goes off and Josh is screaming. He  
wants to know where the hell he went, and if Donna was with him.  
Donna and Toby start laughing and break the kiss. They hear Charlie  
yelling at Josh and then the line goes dead.

"You think he knows?" Toby asks carefully.

"I don't care if he does." Donna smiles and starts to unbutton his  
shirt. They don't kiss this time, only watch each other.

Toby pushes her blouse off onto the floor. He looks down at her bra,  
then back up to her eyes. Once she completes, she pushes his shirt  
off to the floor. She then takes his undershirt and pulls it over  
his head. She looked at his bare chest, rubbing her fingers through  
his chest hair. She finds herself quite shocked at how well and fit  
he looks. She starts to unbutton his pants when his phone rings  
again. Both smile, but they don't stop. While unzipping his pants,  
CJ starts screaming on the answer machine. She wants to know why  
they left her with Josh, because now he's drunk and singing show  
tunes. They hear Charlie yell at her, and the phone goes dead.

Toby unbuttons her skirt, and watches it fall to the floor. Once his  
pants were undone, they hit the floor. Donna smiles at his black  
boxer shorts. He lowers her body onto his bed, and begins kissing  
her stomach. He reaches behind her and unbuckles her bra. He tosses  
it across the room. He looks at her nakedness for a moment, thencups one breast in his hands. He continues kissing her stomach. He  
hears her moan as he takes her breast in his mouth. Slowly, he  
lowers her panties down her legs. His chest brushes against her sex  
and she moans again. He moves back up her body, kissing almost every  
part of her. She pulls him up and captures his mouth with hers.  
Their tongues go to war again, while she pulls his boxers off with  
her foot. She can feel his erection against her stomach and she  
tenses up. He moves on top of her while she continues kissing him.  
He moves her head up and looks down on her, asking permission to  
continue. She nods and pulls his hips down to meet hers. She spreads  
her legs further apart to allow him better access. He starts slow,  
allowing her to become accustom to his size. He was much bigger than  
anyone she had ever been with. Once he was fully inside her, she moved  
her hips with his and they found a rhythm. She screamed out his name  
louder than she ever though possibly. He brought her to peaks she  
never imagined before. She had her legs wrapped around him, pulling  
him more inside her. He was moaning in pleasure as he buried his  
face into her shoulder. They came together. He collapsed on top of  
her. He went to move, but she held him there. She didn't want him to  
leave her body just yet.

That night, they made love three times. Exploring their bodies and  
bringing each other to new peaks. And now, after finally falling  
asleep, they lay tangled with each other.

Donna woke up around 6 that morning. She watched as Toby slept.  
Having the look of contentment in his face. The sheets only covered  
his lower half, and she kisses his stomach. She never thought this  
would ever happen. Not with him. Josh, sure. She had always had a  
thing for Josh, but never thought it would go anywhere. And now, she  
lays here with Toby. In his bed. She's happy, and knows why. She  
fell for Toby Ziegler, and she's never going to look back.

The End


End file.
